


Bleeding Purple and Red

by OceanaFallen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade Member!Keith, Cause he was raised by aliens, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith doesn't go by the name Keith?, Keith never found the Red Lion, M/M, Not by Texas, The entire state of Texas raised him in canon, adding more tags as I go, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaFallen/pseuds/OceanaFallen
Summary: Kee has just become a full member of the Blade Marmora, the organization that raised him since his mother went missing. When Voltron shows up claiming that Kee is the Red Paladin, it all seems a little odd. Especially with the way the Blue Paladin doesn't quit following him everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hunk, you got the tracker up and working?” Shiro asked, leaning over the side of the table. Hunk was turning a screwdriver, Pidge off to the side program part of the ship.

“If I'm right, the quintessence that mirrors the red lion’s should show up on the screen once Pidge has them connected.”

Within minutes Allura has the map of the universe pulled up, and rather than the red lion showing up in the hangar with the rest, puts it between two black holes.

Two awfully close black holes, and a giant blue star. They all gulped, zooming into the image.

“The Red Paladin’s a star?” Hunk asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Somehow, they’re in that star,” Coran corrected. “Well then, let’s get a move on! Finding this paladin’s been slower than a weblum mating in the fourth octoran.”

“I swear you’re just making up words now!” Lance huffed, taking his seat. “So, when do we leave?”

“I don't see why we can't leave now?” Allura answered, gesturing for everyone to take their seats. Once they all were, she stood at the controls and opened a wormhole.

“Hope they’re actually useful.”

* * *

 The Galra stood in orderly line, watching their new recruit go through the ceremony. They all knew the blade would activate, as at this point it was merely a formality.

They’d known the recruit his whole life, practically. Dropped off by his dying mother, and raised as a Galra. It was the first child raised as a member of the Blade of Marmora, yet this still followed tradition of waiting until they were prepared mentally to join.

It was also the shortest trial they ever had. Only two doors before the Blade activated. If anything, the recruit seemed sad at that.

As the recruit wiped the sweat of their forehead, the Blade received a video message. From who, or what, the Blade didn't know.

“This is the Black Lion of Voltron, attempting to make contact. Am I being received?” A voice rang out, in an accent unfamiliar to the Galran rebels.

Ulaz typed back. **Why are you here?**

“I am here tracking the Red Paladin. We tracked them to this star. As you can see, we are not members of the Galra Empire.”

“What if this is a trick?” Antok asked. “They do look like him.”

“Then we’ll stay on the safe side.” Ulaz typed again. **Two may enter. No weapons.**

The video ended, as the new recruit entered. “What is it? Are you hiding something from me, Ully?”

They’d all gotten used to the nicknames from the recruit’s childhood. Ully, Anty, Thay-thay, and Vah. They stopped trying to correct him when he was four in private, and only mandated the formal names for public purposes.

“You are a full member now, we have nothing to hide.” Ulaz had his arms behind his back as Antok rolled his eyes. “Voltron has formed once again.”

“Voltron? Thace told me about that as a child.” The mentioning of the weapon triggered something in him that this was, in fact, a formal matter.

“And I’m glad he did. Seems that they’re visiting us.”

He stood as straight as a rod. His first mission, and it was going to be centered around Voltron. He couldn’t believe his chances.

“Thank you, sir, for this wonderful opp-”

Antok shot the boy a look that immediately shut him up. “And who said you were going anywhere?”

“And who said I planned to?” Keith barked back. “I meant the opportunity to meet Voltron.”

“Of course you did.”

* * *

 Lance stood in his armor, waiting for Shiro to enter the lion. Everyone was saying their goodbyes for the night, as the entrance won't open again for two days. Or whatever the space equivalency was. Lance was still working on memorizing those.

“So, fly down and do what then?” Lance asked as Shiro sat down in the Blue Lion.

“Use that tracker that Hunk made? It'll at least help narrow it down to possibilities.”

Lance flew along the line, tapping his foot the whole time. He was focused on flying, and didn't want the distraction of conversation when it meant either getting crushed into oblivion or burned beyond recognition.

He smiled as the base came into view and landed the Lion, a deep breath escaping his lips.

“Who do you think runs this base?”

Shiro shrugged, stepping out of the Lion and heading inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Kee was the one to greet the Paladins formally. He was instructed on how to what felt like ages ago.

He had his armor on, that signified he was something beyond Galra. They always thought it best if someone who wasn't a Galra to introduce them.

He wasn't sure where it came from, but the armor was a light gray, glistening in the star’s blue light. The shoulder pads were smaller, and lacked the trade mark point. The only color consisted of the purple face guard that his his face, and purple seams. All light purple, to match the light gray.

He always felt like the light to the empire’s dark in this uniform.

“I'm Shiro, the Black Paladin of Voltron. This is Lance, the Blue Paladin of Voltron.”

“Follow me,” Kee responded, turning around quickly so he wouldn't stand there staring.

Those ears… why were they like that?

Kee held his fist next to his thigh, so as to avoid reaching for his own ear. There would be time to question what they were later.

He entered the compound and took many turns, often passing the same area twice. Since no one was fully aware of how they managed to find the base, it was best they don't truly know how to escape it either. He eventually led them to two separate doors.

“The Black Paladin shall remain in the right. The Blue Paladin shall remain in the left.”

Turning on his heels, Kee left without another word. He had to report in. And probably change his outfit. 

* * *

 “So, Black Paladin, tell me how you found us,” Kolivan asked Shiro, blank faces under his visor. He had recognized the arm as Galra tech immediately, and based on Thace’s reports, Druid magic.

“Our engineer was able to create a device that tracked quintessence back on our home planet,” Shiro began to explain. “We merely adjusted the settings for the Red Lion rather than the Blue Lion.”

“So you tracked a Lion. Not a Paladin.”

“The Paladins and the Lions have the same quintessence signatures as we found out from a few mishaps with the Blue Lion search. We merely removed the castle as an equation, and found your star.”

Kolivan looked him up and down with his eyes, not once moving his head. “Your arm is Galran. How do we know we can trust you?”

“If we were with the Galra, your star would have already been destroyed.” Smiling at the human’s response, the Galran turned around.

“Now let’s see how your friend answers the same questions.”

* * *

 “-Well we were looking for a place to hide Shiro out of after we rescued him and Pidge was listening in and Hunk was like ‘this sounds like a Fraunhofer line,’ and just built a whole machine to find it. Well we went down to a cave and found the Blue Lion, were chased into-”

Kee wasn’t listening anymore as the Blue Paladin kept ranting. It had been well over ten Dobashes. They were still on the first question!

The whole time he was praising the other Paladins, too. How awesome Shiro was and how he was his idol, and everyone thought he was dead. How Hunk had just casually made a whole machine to track the Lions when Allura couldn't find the Red Lion the old way. How Pidge had managed to wire their way out of half the problems they had, including a broken crystal.

Kee was standing there the whole time, open mouthed and just staring. He was of course hidden behind the visor, but he could still see everything. Ulaz was the one giving the questions, he just wanted Kee present. He didn't even let Kee change uniforms, to comfort the Blue Paladin a little more.

“I, uh, think you answered the questioned?” Ulaz said, looking down at his notes almost another 10 dobashes later.

He went more through his holopad, mumbling to himself how that was also already answered at least three times.

“Seems you passed in one answer. I will now speak with the one who questioned your friend.”

Ulaz left, somehow knowing everything but still very confused.

Outside the door was Kolivan and Shiro. Shiro just shrugged “Lance is a bit of a talker when he makes new friends.”

“Shall we discuss the results in private?”

* * *

 Shiro entered the room where Lance and Kee sat, sitting in a spare chair. “Heard you answered all their questions in one answer.”

“Yeah, wanted to let them know how awesome you are.”

Kee watched the two from the corner, knowing they were probably censoring their words with one of the soldiers in the room. He twiddled his thumbs a bit, waiting for instructions.

“Sit and remove your helmet,” a voice inside his helmet, probably Ulaz, rang. “Answer any questions they have for you.”

Kee sat on the table and crossed his legs, in a way that Lance has described as “criss cross applesauce” to Allura just a few Quintants ago. Of course the question of what applesauce was arose from that too.

He removed his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. His hair was short, except for a small ridge going down the middle. His eyes were a light purple, and eyebrows matching the black hair. Not dark enough to be midnight, but definitely the same shade as Shiro’s.

“You’re human?” Lance asked immediately, getting up and pulling at Kee’s ears.

“Are there other humans here as well?” Shiro asked, obviously a little excited but trying to control it.

“Yes,” Pointing at Lance, then turning to Shiro. “And no. I'm not fully human.”

“Your hair resembles a Galran soldier. Is it supposed to look like that?”

“Yes. I am half Galran.”

“Is this a resistance against the Galra empire made entirely of half Galran like yourself?” Lance immediately asked. After receiving some strange looks, he shrugged “The Galran have a sense of elitism. Don't think I haven't noticed.”

“What?” Kee was dumbfounded. That came out of nowhere, practically.

“Lance, probably not.” Shiro held his head in his hands, embarrassed.

“I don't think we’ve formally met,” Lance had that smirk on his face. The one Shiro knew could them in more trouble than before. “I'm Lance, sharpshooter of Voltron.”

 _Why was his hand out?_ Kee thought, staring at Lance’s palm. Was this a human custom? Was he expected to know this since he was half human?

“Well, guess you’re more used to Galran customs than Human.” Lance put his hand back down, his smirk fading for a second before returning a little brighter. “We’ll just have to work on that.”

Shiro groaned. “I have to put up with two whole days of this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the room, Kee finally let out a breath. Lance had thought it appropriate to teach him all about Earth culture.

Which for some reason included directions on what to say if a certain restaurant's name was mentioned. When would he ever need to say “Yum” in this specific tone?

“What was even going on with the Blue Paladin?” He heard some other Blades ask as they passed.

He could only shrug in response. Surely he’ll learn when Lance takes him to Earth.

Earth. Lance promised to show him around one day, once Zarkon fell. The beaches of Cuba, the cities of York (“no, New York. I don't care about Old York.”) and the wonder that is Netflix.

He headed back to his own room, closing the door behind him. It was small, just a bed and a sliver of space to stand. But it was his. He slumped down into the bed and covered his eyes.

Three Vargas wasted talking to Lance. It's been only Three Vargas since they landed?

Was he really a human? Or did he hail from a species that looked similar? His mother never did mention where he came from when he was dropped off.

* * *

“Sir, there’s a message attached from Ahlisian,” Thace said, holding the child close to his chest. The pale, furless child dropped off before the ship flew off.

_The child is my own. He is more powerful than you can possibly know at this time. Take care of him._

_Vrepit Sa_   
_-Ahlisian_

A quick blood test proved his Galran ancestory. And a mysterious blood never detected before.

“Sir?” Thace asked, rubbing the young pup’s back as he slept.

Kolivan thought for a second. “We cannot allow the Halfling to fall into the empire’s hands. We must do what we can to protect him.”

* * *

“Kee, how you holding up?” Ulaz asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Quiznaking wonderful, Ully. What do you think?” Sitting up, he uncovered his eyes. “Am I human?”

A shrug. A quiznaking shrug was his response. “We never found out what you were. When your mother dropped you off, she never told us who or what your father was.”

“Dropped off? You never bothered asking?”

“Kee, calm yourself. She left you outside the compound. She was taking off before we had the opportunity to.”

Getting up, the Halfling started walking towards the door. Ulaz grabbed his arm, but he pulled away. “Don't. Please Ulaz. I need to find out.”

The actual sound of his name in this private of a setting was like needles in his heart. He couldn't fathom what it was like barely knowing what any part of you was.

* * *

“Can I see your hand?” Kee asked Lance, upon entering the room Lance was “staying the night” in. No way did Kee understand that metaphor, there was no night on this compound.

“Normally I’m asked this before they enter my bedroom, but sure.” He loved confusing the poor guy. Probably never saw a girl before.

Taking his hand, he quickly pricked Lance’s palm. He took it back in a second, complaining. Ignoring it, Kee put the needle in a small machine that began to read his DNA in comparison to his own.

50% match

“Quiznak,” he sat down, head between his hands.

“What’s it say?” Lance asked, scooting closer and looking over his shoulder. “I haven't learned how to read Galran yet.”

“It confirms I'm half your species.”

Lance gives out a half hearted laugh. “You act like that’s a bad thing.”

“Maybe it is? I don't know anything about half my existence!” He gets up and paces a bit, before sitting back down. “Take me back to your castle with you. Show me what it's like to be human. You make it sound fun!”

“Sure thing.” Lance even made sure to give his signature finger guns this time. Maybe this one was worth chasing. “You know, I don't think you ever gave us your name.”

“Kee. I was named after a Galran rebellion leader back in the beginning of the empire. They’re currently used as a warning to pups to never disobey Zarkon.”

Lance thought a second, mumbling supposedly random things under his breath. “Well, if you’re half human, would you like a human name too?”

* * *

“I heard you made a new friend,” Shiro mentioned as Lance sat down next to him.

It was the closest thing either of them got to a chow hall since they left the Garrison. There weren't as many options. Okay, there was only one option. But you still had to go through the line and sit in cafeteria-style seating.

“Who, Keith?” Lance munched at his blue goo. It tasted weird compared to Coran’s green goo.

“Keith? They call him Kee here.”

“He wanted a human name, too. So I offered Keith.”

“Why the ever living Quiznack would you choose the name Keith?”

“Keith’s a cute name. You got a problem with the name Keith?”

Putting his hands up in surrender of the argument, Shiro held back a laugh. “Calm down, sharpshooter. If you kept this up someone might suspect that you had a thing for Kee.”

“Keith,” Lance corrected, trying to hide his blush.

Looking around the chow hall, Keith was searching for the other two humans. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of them, rushing over to sit with them.

“Glad to see you found your other half, Kee,” one tailed Galra commented as he passed by.

Sitting at the table, Kee happily introduced them to the food. And explained that the secret was the sweet fruit that sometimes those on missions pick up to take back to the compound. Lance really seemed to love it, but insisted that Coran’s was better.

“Black Paladin… umm…” Kee’s voice trailed off as he tried to remember his name, while also trying not to offend him.

“Shiro,” he offered with a smile.

“Shiro,” Kee nodded, smiling back. “When are you two going to test the compound for your lost Paladin?”

“Kolivan cleared us for later today.”

“I hope it's you,” Lance interjected. “Just, you know, so we can show you what being human’s like and all.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ll have thirty Quintents to train the chosen Paladin. Afterwards, you may return and we will discuss plans for destroying Zarkon.”

Shiro had his arms crossed, nodding along. “Have you debriefed them yet?”

“Of course,” Kolivan’s face was hidden under the mask, as per usual. Everyone’s face was. It was almost impossible to tell anyone apart, except by height and the occasional tail.

Kee stuck out like a sore thumb, being several inches smaller than the second smallest.

Lance was against a wall, leaning and watching Shiro test everyone. He wasn't staring at Keith, just looking around the room. The height difference drew his eye over there was all. Knowing someone drew his eyes too.

Shiro was working his way down the line, when the contraption started beeping out of control. The range was changed to three yards, so everyone outside the range was eliminated. He then separated them into corners, and tracked them that way.

Keith was one of the finalists.

Shiro checked his watch and cussed in plain English. The only one who really did that was Pidge, who loved that there was no one policing them in space.

“Lance, I need you to start up the lion. Once I'm done with them, we’ll go join you.”

Lance looked sadly at Keith, before looking back at Shiro. “Either way, Kee comes with us. Even if he’s not the Paladin.”

“Lance I can't promise-”

“Shiro!” Lance interrupted, pleading with his eyes. “If he decides to come, let him.”

He left at that, heading back to his lion to prepare departure.

* * *

If any time was a great time to actually go fast, now would be the time. But no, Shiro was just walking out like it was nothing. Clearly talking to two Galra, like it was a leisurely walk from one storefront to the other in the local mall. Hey Shiro, you want to go to Old Navy and get those awful pants that are practically on sale everyday except during Christmas season?

Does the Blue Lion have a horn? Like a car does, where you can push it and laugh as they jump. Just as the thought popped in his head, the Blue offered the Bayard Expansion or whatever the rest of the group decided to call it. The lions had their own name for it, but it was a feeling not a name and you can't name a feeling.

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK_

Lance laughed as the three almost jumped out of their skin. Shiro held up his bionic arm, the middle finger high up in the air.

* * *

“Looks like the Blue Lion is attacking!” Allura suddenly stated, rushing to the screens.

“What do you think happening’s down there?” Pidge asked, trying to wade through the noise of the holes and star.

* * *

“Not funny, Lance,” Shiro complained as he boarded the lion with the two Galrans.

“Glad to see you decided to join us, Keith,” Lance smiled as he lifted off. He carefully made his way back to the castle, knowing a slip up meant three Paladins down. And they couldn't afford that big of a loss.

“That’s your castle?” Kee asked through his mask, staring at the castle of lions ahead. “It's so big.”

“Yeah, it's a home away from home. Got haunted once by a Galran officer. That was a creepy time.” The Blue Paladin laughed light heartedly.

A video pulled up of Allura smiling at the four. “So glad you were able to find the Red Paladin! And a friend too, it appears. I'm Princess Allura of Altea. Formal introductions will be held in the dock once we wormhole away from your base.”

* * *

Lance stepped out of the lion first, and almost immediately after leaving the ramp was picked up by Hunk into a hug.

“Nice to see you too, but oxygen is a thing I need,” Lance chokes out, smiling when the pressure is levitated ever so slightly.

“There’s two Paladins?” Pidge asked, picking up Kee’s arm to looks his his side. Kee snatches his arm away, obviously confused.

“Just one.” Shiro came out, helmet already off. “Paladins, this is Ulaz, and Kee. Ulaz, Kee, this little squirt,” Shiro rests his arm on Pidge’s head, who tried lifting it off but couldn't manage, “is Pidge, team programmer and adorkable little sibling. This hunk of muscle is Hunk, team engineer and chef. Best chef this side of our solar system.”

Kee stuck out his hand, smiling widely under his mask. Pidge finally managed to escape Shiro and shook his hand. Hunk was next to follow, both happy to meet him.

“Lance told me lots about you two,” he sounded pretty cheerful.

Ulaz took off his mask, revealing his Galran Mohawk and symmetrical stripes down the sides.

“The new Paladin’s Galran?” Allura asked, just now entering the hangar. She was surprised, frozen in the entrance as she examined Ulaz from afar.

“Half, actually.” Kee removed his helmet, revealing his own buzz cut and human skin. “You can call me Keith. At least, that’s what Lance does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update, if not up by Sunday will not be up for at least a week. I will be somewhere without wifi.
> 
> Also, staying in Orlando for the weekend! Drove six hours from the panhandle to get here. Whew what a drive.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why is Ulaz here?” Lance asked, as Allura walked the crowd down to the lion. She honestly didn't believe that the Red Paladin was going to be a Galran, and was going to send them on their way when it revealed nothing.

“Part of the agreement to get Kee here. Kee needs more Marmoran training, and Ulaz has information for us.” The whole explanation, Lance stated at Shiro’s chin. He really needed to shave.

“Information?” Pidge asked, butting into the conversation.

“He’s the one who freed me, after all.”

Pidge perked up at that, and looked over at Ulaz. They smiled, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Finally they could find her family.

Kee grabbed Lance’s arm, squeezing it tight. The human gave a reassuring a smile, before noticing the new Paladin’s face of amazement at the Red Lion.

“Thace mentioned how big it was, but I never imagined…”

“The Red Lion requires a Paladin that relies on instinct more than skill,” Allura informed Kee. “It is the most temperamental lion and is the hardest to master.”

Kee stood rigid for a second, his grip loosening on Lance’s arm. “Did you- did you hear that?”

“That was Red speaking to you,” Lance smiled. “Go on, say hi.”

“Umm… hello, Red. I'm Kee.” He touched his hand to the bottom of her mouth maw? and smiled up. “It's very nice to meet you.”

Lance stepped back to Allura as Keith began a conversation, coaxing Red to open so he can fly her around a bit. She seemed to first want to get away from the star and black holes before her first flight with a new Paladin.

“I don't understand, why would the Lion willingly choose a Galra for her pilot?”

Lance smiled knowingly. “Because he wants to help us and discover the universe.”

* * *

“You sure that this will help us bond?” Kee asked, gesturing to the training room. “There’s nothing here!”

“Invisible maze,” Hunk whispered. “Stumped us all.”

Those words sure confused Kee. Maze? What’s a maze? Thace never mentioned mazes out in the Galaxy. And it looked like everyone had arms and feet. Did a maze cut off a limb? Is that what happened to Shiro?

“Will this maze make me Shiro?” He suddenly blurted out. After realizing it, he looked apologetically to the leader. “Sorry was I being insensitive? Was it Maze that cut off your arm?”

It only took the humans a second to look at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Maybe we should show him what a maze is,” Coran offers, always the one willing to make someone at home.

“I-I thought Ulaz told you how I lost my arm?” Shiro laughed.

“I thought an advanced civilization would know mazes!” Pidge laughed. “Ulaz, the fuck?” Of course, they received a slap on the back of the head from Shiro for that.

“Laughing’s contagious,” Hunk smiled.

Hiding his face in embarrassment, Kee hummed to himself. Lance quickly put his arm around his shoulder, smiling sweetly. “We just forget you didn't grow up with Earth stuff like the rest of us, is all. You do look human.”

Kee uncovered his face, giving a weak smile. “How about before we train I actually get a tour of the ship?”

“Sounds like a plan! Ulaz, you coming?”

The Galran shook his head. “I must discuss with your leaders for a course of action regarding Kee’s ancestory.”

* * *

“So… this is going to be your room,” Lance smiled, officially ending their tour. “It's right next to mine, so if you need anything just holler.”

He opened the door, and smiled at Kee’s amazement. It was small, just one bed and a Jack-and-Jill bathroom with a door to the outside. Nonetheless, his smile could replace every light in the castle.

“I don't have a roommate?” He asked, looking around for a second bed.

“Nope. All by yourself. We share a bathroom, but you get a whole room to yourself.”

Kee immediately flopped on the bed. Giggling like a little cub, he pulled the blankets tight and smiled up at Lance.

“Thank you!”

 


End file.
